The Officer Is No Gentleman
by ImHereToReview
Summary: Summary: An unfortunate accident brings newly divorced Bella back home to Forks to care for her father. Can she, herself heal as well? What might a sexy police officer have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

My contribution to Fandom 4 Children

Summary: An unfortunate accident brings newly divorced Bella back home to Forks to care for her father. Can she, herself heal as well? What might a sexy police officer have to do with it?

BPOV

The last several months had been eye opening for me – to say the least. My husband of six years decided that he needed space. Turned out "space" sounded more like "Stacy". As soon as the papers were signed –ink not nearly dry- Mike had moved his new girlfriend into our old house.

_Asshole._

I'd been staying in a month-to-month rental apartment but was completely unhappy. My friend and coworker, Angela, offered to let me stay with her and her husband Ben to get back on my feet. I couldn't do it. I couldn't stay there. Not with them. And especially not in Idaho. It didn't feel like home. It never really did. We moved there because of Mike's job. Right out of college he was offered a job in his field…in Idaho of all places. I made do. Found a job working in the accounting department of a large factory. I'd hated it. I hated Idaho. And turned out…I hated Mike.

I needed to go home. Back to Forks.

A phone call from Sue Clearwater confirmed what I'd been thinking about doing for quite a while. I was moving back home. Charlie had been in an accident.

He was the lead in a high speed chase –in Forks of all places. From there things got fuzzy. All he really remembered was the chase but the camera on his dash didn't lie. The suspect had hit a wet patch on the road and started to tailspin. Charlie did his best to avoid him but it was too fast and he was too late. Though he survived, the left side of his body was pretty messed up – broken arm, wrist, femur, foot and ankle, to name a few. Experts were called, surgeons and orthopedics alike, but all in all he needed to rest and heal.

I spent about a week in Forks with my dad, helping him as much as I could. He had his friend, Sue, but he needed someone full time. Once I'd gotten it into my head, I couldn't get it out. I was moving back home and starting over.

As I drove past the sign that welcomed me home, it just felt right. I picked up my phone to call my dad.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, baby girl."

He sounded tired.

"I'm almost there. I thought I'd call you and let you know I'm close. Just passed the "Forks" sign."

"That's good. Real good. You remember to do the speed limit when you're coming through town. My boys are good and…"

Silence.

"Dad?"

"Uh…yeah. Sorry. I needed to get to my pain meds and nearly spilled the bottle. Damned nurse. She put them too far away and I couldn't reach them."

"I'll be there in ten minutes, Dad. Just wait for me. Okay?"

Hearing my dad in pain, I pushed the gas pedal closer to the floor.

"It's alright. I've got them. No need to rush."

Just then, I heard the siren and saw the lights in my rearview mirror before I could even respond to my dad.

_Fuck_

"Bella?"

"Uh, yeah, Dad. Alright. No rush. Okay. I think I'll stop at the grocery store to get… yeah, I'll be there in a bit. I'll see you soon. Get some rest. Love you," I rambled, hoping like hell he couldn't hear the siren.

"Love you too, baby girl. Don't speed."

_Too late for that._

"I won't." I hung up without hearing his response.

EPOV

Having Charlie out of commission had put a strain on the whole department. It was difficult to see just how much work one person did as a team member until that member wasn't there.

I was rolling up to a stop sign on my way home from a fourteen hour shift when a little red car sped past me, going much too fast to be considered safe. With a groan, I pulled out and hit my lights and siren. As I got closer to the car I noticed out-of-state plates but couldn't yet make out the state. I hoped it would be an easy citation and I could be on my way. I hated pulling people over in the rain.

The car pulled off the road and onto the shoulder while I pulled behind it. Idaho. The out-of-state plates read "Idaho". Forks was a small town, so visitors who came through were usually family members or friends from out town. It only took a few seconds to realize who it was.

Bella.

Charlie had said she was moving back. That she lived in Idaho with some, and I quote, "Yahoo that wasn't good enough for her in the first place."

I hadn't seen her in years. Bella and I had flirted shamelessly throughout high school. It was a mutual attraction brought out by a silly game played at a late night party during our freshman year. We were paired up to spend Seven Minutes In Heaven. We kissed once but talked and laughed more. She asked me once why I'd never approached her in middle school. Ironically enough, I was afraid to pursue her because her father was a cop.

Throughout the four years we spent together at Fork High, we'd gotten to know one another pretty well. We became friends. Then friends with benefits. We'd kept the romantic part of our relationship a secret. Or at least we thought we had. Most people thought we were a couple. We never dated, per say. We were young and wanted to have fun. And we did. Have fun, that is. We were each other's first. We learned a lot together. The only thing we didn't learn was how to be a couple.

Toward the end of our senior year, we grew apart. Not intentionally really. It had a lot to do with the fact that we were both going away to college and had no intensions of staying in Forks. We emailed for a while during college but then it dwindled down to quick "Happy Birthday's" once a year and then nothing.

A car passing on the road drew me from my flashback.

It was drizzling outside – as usual – but the sunlight was still filtering through the trees. Fall came to Forks quickly and couldn't make up its mind about whether or not to be chilly or downright cold. Today it was cold.

With a heavy sigh, I stepped out of the car –into the rain- and placed my hat on my head.

BPOV

I was being pulled over for speeding. I should have listened to my father.

I pulled off to the shoulder of the long stretch of road that seemed to be deserted at the moment. I was a little pissed because, for all practical intents and purposes, it was an emergency. My dad was in pain and I needed to get to him.

I turned off the ignition and placed my hands on the steering wheel. The sun was setting and I could barely see the last remnants of its rays trying to shine through the clouds. The drizzle of rain gathered on my windshield now that the wipers were off. I sat up straight and looked in the mirror to see what was taking so long. Just then the patrol car door opened and a long leg stepped out, unfolding a tall, lean body. The officer placed his hat on his head and shut the door to his car as he made his way toward me. His arm instinctively bent as he rested his hand on the holster for his gun. A slight shiver ran through my body as I watched him.

I sat still and waited for the officer to approach. My imagination was working over time. I was trying to think of something to say to get out of it. Should I pull the "my dad's your boss" card? Would he even care? Technically I _was_ speeding.

A knock on my window snapped me out of my daydreaming.

_I'd forgotten to roll the window down._

I flushed a little at my lack of common sense and pushed the button to open the window.

"Officer," I greeted, not looking him in the eye; though the sight before me was probably much more pleasing anyway. His crotch was at eye level and I tried my best not to stare – but I couldn't help it, it was like my eyes were magnets and his crotch was magnetic North.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "License, registration and proof of insurance please, ma'am."

I nearly lost it. His voice was like velvet draped across smooth creek stones –fluid, yet soft.

"Is…is there a problem, officer?" I asked as I fumbled through my purse to get my wallet. I knew I had been speeding but it seemed that his crotch and sexy voice turned me into one of those idiots who would do dirty things to get out of a speeding ticket. I handed him my license and insurance card and bit back a moan when our fingers touched.

He didn't speak. The radio attached to his hip squawked and buzzed but he was stoic – nothing fazed him.

He looked over the items I had handed him and folded them into a pouch that looked a lot like blank tickets. The nametag over his right peck glimmered with the filtered light coming through the trees that lined the side of the road. He turned slightly to the left, taking the glare away, revealing his name. E. Cullen. Sergeant E. Cullen, to be exact.

_Well… … shit!_

Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen that I spent most of my time lusting after throughout high school was a police officer and had pulled me over.

I hadn't seen him in probably eight years. After removing my gaze from his crotch I was able to appreciate the beauty that was an older, more distinguished, Edward Cullen. His eyes still held the sharp emerald color that I remembered and his chiseled jaw line could still cut glass.

I tried to think back to the conversations Charlie and I had had over the years, racking my brain to remember if he'd said anything about Edward working on the force. I couldn't recall anything. Not one little conversation. I really needed to listen to my dad when he talked.

"Do you know why I pulled you over, Ms. Newton?"

_Newton? Damnit I still needed to change my license._

"Um," I stammered. "Speeding?"

He nodded. "Speeding, yes, ma'am, fifty-five in a forty mile per hour zone to be exact. That's considered reckless endangerment. Are you aware of that?"

His stern, commanding tone did nothing but make me melt. I couldn't speak.

One of his eyebrows kinked high, as he obviously grew more and more impatient with my lack of speech. He was in command and he knew it.

"Ma'am?"

"Uh hu?"

"Your registration?. I need to see your registration."

I'd apparently blanked out for a few seconds. I hadn't even heard his first request.

Registration?

Registration! Right!

"Yes, of course. Sorry about that."

I slowly reached toward the glove box.

It flopped open and the registration fluttered onto the floorboard. I retrieved the paperwork and handed it to him. His eyes roamed from my paperwork, to me, to the glove box and back to me again.

"Could you please step out of the car?"

His request caught me off guard. I'd done everything he asked. I wasn't sure what was wrong.

"Is...is there a problem? Did I do something wrong?" I stuttered while unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Step out of the car, ma'am," he said sternly, taking a few steps back.

I nodded mutely, opened the car door and stepped out onto the side of the road, hoping like hell the rain wouldn't soak me through. He pulled my hands behind my back and led me to the back of my car, like a common criminal. "What? What are you doing," I huffed. He placed my hands on the cold hood of my trunk.

"Stay here or I'll cuff you."

_Cuff me? What the hell did I do?_

I watched in disbelief as he made his way to the passenger side of my car, opened the door and ducked in quickly. My heart was beating from my chest. I couldn't, for the life of me, think of what could be wrong.

Just as it came to me, he returned with a gun in his hand. More specifically, _my_ gun in his hand. I'd completely forgotten about it. I'd always carried a gun, per Charlie's request. I never used it. I'd just left it in my glove box with the carrying permit that I'd had since I left for college years ago. My heart rate sky-rocketed as if it weren't already beating a mile a minute.

He stepped behind me, pressing the gun down against the trunk, next to my hand – the clip obviously having been removed. I couldn't see him but I could feel him so close. I could hear his breathing. His hand looked sexy against the cool metal of the gun. My pinkie twitched and rubbed against his thumb involuntarily. His breathing shuddered as a jolt of electricity passed between us and surged its way throughout my body. He had to have felt it too.

"Would you mind explaining this…Bella?" His voice was low and so very close to my ear. I could feel his breath as the words dripped from his mouth.

"Protection," I quietly gasped. It was all that I could manage.

"Protection? Hmm?" The rumble from his question vibrated through me as he hummed. I could feel his chest pressed lightly against my back as he caged me against the car with his other hand next to mine. "Do you always carry protection with you, Bella?"

It was the second time he'd call me Bella. I loved the sound of it coming off his lips.

I knew he remembered me.

The smug bastard was grinning. I couldn't see it, but I could hear it in his voice. It was vaguely familiar. It was what we always did. Tit for tat.

"Only when necessary…officer."

"Is that right?"

I could only nod my response.

I could feel his lips move against my ear with his next question as he whispered. "Is this the only protection you have on you now?"

I closed my eyes and felt his voice pour over me

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Oh crap. I was lucky it was Edward; otherwise I'd have been arrested.

Good thing he still had a sense of humor, or was just as turned on as I was because his response was to chuckle.

"I think I'll need to do a thorough search to be sure."

In an instant his strong hands were on my hips and his foot between my legs, kicking my feet about shoulder length apart. "I'll need you to spread your legs and keep your hands on the car, ma'am." His warm breath washed over my ear and neck. "I need to do a full body check."

He moved his fingers up my ribcage as his thumbs pressed against my spine. It felt more like a sensual massage than a body check. He stopped just before my breasts and ran his hands down and then back up my arms. Goose bumps spread across my body and my nipples pebbled at his gentle touch. There was no way my panties were going to make it through this check dry. No way. He reached my shoulders and slid his fingers around my neck and down my collarbone, lightly touching the crest of my breasts. Slowly he pulled back and made his way down to my ribs again, this time reaching around to caress my stomach. He slowly reached higher and lightly cupped me. I bit back a moan as his fingers searched every inch of my body.

"So far, so good," he said with a husky voice.

He moved down toward my hips and then bent to reach my legs. Down and up the left with no real goal and then the right. His left hand lingered as it reach the apex, lightly fingering the area with purpose. My body was on fire. My hands were fisted against the car and my legs trembled at the thought of Edward touching me more sensually than I'd been touched in a very long time; probably since him all those years ago.

He stood, towering over me and trapping me against the car once again. His wet lips brushed my cheek and then my ear. "One more area and you'll be finished."

His words held more of a promise than I could ever imagine. Because within seconds his left hand was cupping my inner thigh while his right cupped my pussy. I gasped in surprise before melting against his chest. He rubbed me through my jeans, lightly at first. He was talented, that much I remembered. Moving faster and faster he pressed harder against me. I could feel his impressive cock rubbing against my ass as he pushed me closer and closer to the edge of oblivion.

"Almost there, aren't we?" he whispered, nipping at my earlobe.

The timbre of his voice did me in. I screamed and slammed my fist against the car as he pushed me over the edge. He slowed his hand, all the while pressed against me and breathing as if he'd run a marathon.

Just then, a car zipped past us on the previously deserted road. It seemed to bring us both from our stupor.

He pulled away from me completely and I missed the closeness we'd shared. I turned to face him as he stepped back another foot.

"You seem…" he started to whisper in a thick voice before clearing his throat and starting again with a commanding tone. "You seem to be clear. I found the carrying permit for the handgun in your glove compartment. As for the speeding, I'll let you off with a warning" he said with another kink of his eyebrow. "Please drive more carefully on these roads. It's for your own safety."

He reached behind his back and pulled out the book that held my license, insurance card and registration. He passed them back to me, along with his business card. His eyes held mine as if they were searching for something. I was still in shock and swimming in post coital bliss. I'd probably agree to just about anything at that point.

"If you need anything – anything at all – please don't hesitate to call me. You're free to go. Have a nice day… Ms. Newton," he said with a smirk and a wink.

I stood there in shock for a few beats before I realized I was free to go. I turned and collected me gun and noticed a small dent in the trunk lid of my car.

_My fist_

Goose bumps spread across my body once again, hardening my nipples at the very thought of why the dent was there. I shook my head and turned back to Edward.

"Thank you…officer," I said with some snark before I turned and made my way back to the driver seat of my car. My hands shook as I grabbed the steering wheel with one and started the engine with the other.

I pulled away from the side of the road, scared to look in my rearview mirror; afraid that I had imagined the whole thing.

It was late by the time I finally pulled into the driveway at Charlie's. Sue was just stepping out the door as I approached.

"Bella," she sighed as she wrapped me in her arms. "It's good to have you home. It's all Charlie's talked about for the last week."

"It's good to be home, Sue. Is he still awake?"

She shook her head in response. "He took his pain medication after dinner and was out like a light. He's in bed. He should be good for the night. I'm headed home. You'll call me if you need me?"

I nodded.

"Good. I'll see you later. Goodnight, Bella."

"Night, Sue."

I stepped into the house that had been transformed into a mini hospital. Charlie slept in a hospital bed that was tucked away in the corner of the living room. He didn't look comfortable as he slept flat on his back with his left leg in a splint and arm in a cast. Though I'm sure the pain meds help him not care too much about that.

I locked the door behind me and turned off the lights, leaving a small lamp on in case I needed to attend to him at some point in the night. By the looks of him, he was down for the count.

I made my way upstairs to my old bedroom and flopped onto my back. It had been one heck of a day. I'd driven across several states with no problem, only to be stopped twenty miles from home. I thought back to my time with Edward and couldn't regret any minute of it. I'd needed it, actually. I'd yearned for a man's touch for so long.

I was too tired to get changed into my pajamas. I'd slept in my clothes that night with dreams of a heavily hung officer taking me against his patrol car from behind.

The next morning was a blur as I helped Charlie with his morning routine and made sure he had plenty of coffee and a hearty breakfast. I sat at his bedside during lunch and told him about my trip from Idaho to Forks. There wasn't much to tell, so the conversation inevitably turned toward my speeding, being pulled over and my almost ticket. I most certainly did not tell him about the orgasm.

Charlie chuckled as I got fired up about being pulled over by one of his employees. He'd warned me but I obviously hadn't listened.

"I wasn't even going that fast. It was like five over. If that," I lied. What would it hurt, really? It wasn't like I had gotten a ticket and Edward wouldn't readily admit to pulling me over and giving me the best orgasm of my life.

"Which officer was it? McCarty? He's always a good look out."

I furrowed my brow at the flashback of his name badge shining in the sun.

"Cullen," I whispered, while goose bumps spread across my skin at the mere sound of his name coming from my lips.

"Cullen? What on earth was he doing on patrol? He's sergeant. He's in charge while I'm down. He's not usually on the road. Hand me my phone, will ya?" he asked while pointed at the phone on the coffee table. "I wanna talk to him."

My eyes widened at the thought of my father talking to Edward, especially while I was anywhere around.

"Dad, no. Don't," I said, shaking my head. I had to think of something and fast. "Don't. I don't want special treatment. I was speeding and he didn't even write me a ticket. He let me go with a warning. Don't make it a big deal," I pleaded.

He looked at me warily before responding. "Alright. If you say so." Finally dropping the subject.

I sighed a relieving breath and started toward the kitchen to clean up lunch. I took the phone with me, just in case.

Over the next two days I transferred my tags and got a new drivers license. I no longer wanted to be tied to the name Newton. I was Isabella Marie Swan once again. Well, Bella to everyone I knew and loved.

Sue and I were hard at work in the kitchen making dinner when there was a knock at the door. I turned to her as she grinned.

"That must be Edward. He comes over every couple of nights to check on Charlie and have dinner with us."

"Edward?" I asked as all the color drained from my face.

"Yeah. Surely your father's talked about him with you."

I shook my head and furrowed my brow.

"Huh, I can't imagine why not. He's single and not too hard on the eyes." She had a twinkle in her eye as she giggled at the expression on my face.

"Sue," Charlie called from his bed in the living room, as if we hadn't heard the door ourselves.

"Could you be a dear and get that, Bella? My hands are a mess." To prove her point she raised her hands that were covered in…something. I didn't want to know. For about an hour…okay, probably more like two seconds, I couldn't move. I was frozen in place by my irrational fear. Edward was at the door and likely knew I was here. Why'd he even come?

As I made my way through the living room Charlie piped in once again. "Door, Bells."

I rolled my eyes but grinned at the excitement in his voice. It was good to hear him loosening up after his accident.

My hand was on the door knob, opening the door as I responded to Charlie. "I know, Dad, we heard it from the kitchen." I laughed as I turned and opened the door.

The sight before me was one I'd never…ever forget. Edward…stood before me in fitted jeans, a blue buttoned down shirt with the sleeved cuffed up to his forearms looking hotter than anyone had a right to.

We stood there, staring at each other, not moving. The buzz of attraction hummed between us. Charlie's voice broke us out of our stupor.

"Who is it, Bells?"

I couldn't respond. How could I? "It's the boy I crushed on in high school who is now very much a man who happens to be the officer who pulled me over and had his way with me on the side of the road." Yeah…no, that wouldn't work.

Edward's lips pulled up into a smirk before his eyes freely roamed my body as if I were something to eat.

"Bells?"

"Uh…"

His eyes met mine once again as he leaned forward, as if to tell me a secret. "Edward," he whispered.

"Bella, damn it. Don't make me get up. Who the hell's at the door?"

"Um…Edward?" I responded.

"Oh, hey, Edward. Come in! Come in!"

He quirked an eyebrow at me as his eyes sparkled with lust. I took a weak step back to let him in. He moved past me with grace and I swear I felt his fingers brush against mine as he went.

AN: *giggle*


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Hello my lovely readers! So… I did a sort of "oops" and forgot to mark this as a one shot. *holds hands up in defense* wait, WAIT! But all your lovely reviews have me questioning the whole one shot thing. Gimmie a little time and I'll see what else I can come up with. It may be very short though. Maybe just an epi. Just warning you!

AND I'm still working on The Life and Death of Isabella Swan and do plan on getting a chapter out soon. DON'T FLOUNCE ME!

I'm also working on getting all of my stories on other sites like, A Different Kind Of Forrest & AO3. *shrugs* just sayin'

Anywho! Thanks for the lovely reviews!

*hugs*

ImHereToReview


End file.
